The Voice of Salvation
by syrenia'noir
Summary: Post Thor pre-Avengers. Sometimes fate brings two people together for a reason. But as he observes her, and studies her, he can't figure out what is so special about this broken girl so determined to fight. Loki/OC M for mature/dark themes.
1. Prologue

**Name: The Voice of Salvation**

**Characters: Loki/OC**

**Rated: M for Mature Themes/ Dark fic **

**Summary: Post Thor pre-Avengers. Sometimes fate brings two people together for a reason. But as he observes her, and studies her, he can't figure out what is so special about this broken girl so determined to fight. Loki/OC M for mature themes.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot and OC**

**WARNING: I have no BETA, I apologize for any mistakes**

**A/N: The writing of this prologue is meant to be slightly chaotic because it starts with Loki on the verge of death. Please read the A/N at the end…enjoy!**

**Prologue:**

**_Stay…_**

The words were spoken so softly and so distant he doubted he'd heard them. They trailed off, unfinished. What followed that one syllable?

**_Stay…Please…_**

They were very far away, like when in a dream you hear someone speaking and you're trapped in between the world of dreams and reality.

Trapped between worlds. Was that possible? It sounded frightening.

Was he asleep? He felt heavy yet light at the same time. Everything was strange; he could see images here and there. Small visual flashes, were they real? He was looking at them.

But my eyes are closed…

Numb. He felt numb.

He couldn't think either. Strange. Why was he having difficulty with it? What was he thinking about before?

Oh! That's right he saw something.

I think…

Floating. It was like floating on top of the water, like a leaf, just floating away. Away from where? He was floating on water, but he wasn't wet. Why didn't things make sense to him?

**_Stay with me…._**

A voice, there had been a voice, like velvet, like warm honey, like silk to the touch. There it was! It was a girl's. A woman's. They were spoken so softly, like when they're spilt from the lips of a lover by your ear. When you lie on the pillow, embraced, still together in the afterglow. At peace.

Speak to me child…

He tried to open his eyes to see hers, to put a face to the voice, but they were heavy. His arm ached to reach for her, her bare warmth, but they wouldn't move. He needed to hear her for reassurance that she was there.

**_Please…_**

Anything. Beg for anything and he would grant it. Just don't go. He feared to be left alone in that abyss.

He suddenly remembered it, remembered that abyss, it had been so cold yet so scorching at the same time. It had hurt so much the pain turned him numb. He felt like he was drowning and burning at the same time and then he heard her, her voice, the voice that asked him to stay with her. In their bed together, and it had been as if they abyss never had existed. But it did because he could remember, he would always remember falling

Falling?

He'd let go! It had been his choice! He'd been betrayed! So he'd let go, and he'd fallen into the abyss, fallen in between worlds, and now he was trapped here!

Where was here?

In her bed.

But there isn't a bed. He hadn't been in a bed, he'd been falling. He hadn't been with her because she doesn't exist. Who is she? Nothing…she doesn't exist remember?

**_Don't go…stay with my voice…_**

But her voice! It was there; he could feel it and reach up to it. To the surface because he needed to know there was a reality, that he wasn't still trapped in between those layers and layers of pain and darkness and cruelty. Trapped in realms with no time or space to cease his torture, his pain. He had been betrayed.

But he would stay…stay with that voice. With those words that begged for him like a lover. It sounded so perfect and so beautiful. How could he deny himself that? And with that thought he begged that voice to continue calling for him, to guide him to the surface.

**_Doctor…_**

Doctor? No…no he wasn't a doctor, he was a God. Oh sweet innocent child how could you confuse me as such? Guide me to the surface and let me show you of the pleasures a God can bring in comparison to a mere doctor.

**_Help…he needs help…he's leaving us…._**

Us? Leaving? No! He wasn't leaving you! He would never leave you, you are his salvation from the pain, from the cruel, the violent, from the horrid images he had witness and been a part of.

But who is this other? Would you betray him for another? Like every other being he's known, would you betray him like that too? Of course you would, it is in your nature, to deceive, to lie, to manipulate. It is in everyone's nature only he was the only one to accept it.

Foolish child I will destroy you for betraying me.

**_Medical assistance…Bring him to my lab…_**

Repulsed! He was utterly repulsed! Whose voice did that belong to? It was horrid in comparison to the velvet one he desired, to his salvation. It was rough, deep…manly. Not the voice of a lover.

But he hated her. He needed her. He wanted her, her voice. Please, just speak to me one more time. Beg for me like you did; help me find my way back.

**_Stay here…with me…follow my voice…_**

To the end of the world. To my salvation, I will never leave you. Speak to me my child, my lover. And I'll follow you until I can't no more; I'll stay by your side…I promise.

Just save me…

And then everything burned.

**A/N: If you've made it here than I thank you dearly! I've had this idea for a while, but all it took was an angry day for me to sit down and write…it's therapy :P**

**The idea of this prologue is to just show you Loki's trail of thought while he's nearly dying, its slightly OC because he's not lucid. This fic won't be a fluffy walk in the park but rather a dark one, but not heartless.**

**Also I should warn you I am including the X-Men BUT as if the First Class characters lived in modern day, mostly because I want the presence of a young and not so fully wise Charles Xavier. It is crucial. **

**I won't write all the chapters this confusing, and I'll have the next one as soon as I can.**

**Please read and review…especially review, as it will feed my inspiration and allow me to post asap…and I really do love the plot that will develop.**

**Thank you! And please…once more REVIEW show me your loving, your thoughts and your criticism (but no flames please) 3**


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival of a Stranger

**A/N: Thanks to those who followed the story! This chapter will explain a bit more. And remember the X-Men characters are from the First Class series, I've decided to alter the plots of the movies, but alas all plot changes shall be revealed in time ;)**

**BTW, I changed the name of this story from "The Promise" to "The Voice of Salvation" it felt more fitting. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine…except plot and OC**

The kettle screamed in the background letting her know the water had finished boiling, like a routine she poured the water into a cup filled with leaves. Her eyes drifted to the clock on the kitchen wall: 3:46 am. She had become used to nights wide-awake sipping tea and reading books, but usually she felt very drained and tired; somehow tonight was different. She felt…excited. Almost as if she were expecting something to happen, there was strong energy in the atmosphere and she could feel it crackling around her.

With practiced stealth she began to move around the bottom floor trying not to disturb the others sleep. Warm tea in hand she sat down in her usual spot far away from the rooms. Tired eyes scanned the words of a textbook she'd found on Biochemistry but as hard as tried she couldn't focus. It was the energy around her; it pulsed within her veins and wouldn't let her concentrate on the words in front of her. What was it about tonight? It was as if the sky and air were alive.

There was the sound of footsteps approaching; soft and quiet, but at night all her senses were heightened and it was almost impossible to surprise her. However no one ever tried, it was common knowledge that she spent her nights up and about and whenever someone couldn't sleep, felt lonely or simply wanted a cup of tea in the middle of the night, they knew where to find her. Some nights she enjoyed the company, but mostly the solitude; when she was alone there was something comforting. In those moments she liked to pretend that there wasn't anyone else in the world, and if she was alone, no one could hurt her.

The footsteps stopped and she looked up to find a tired Charles Xavier in his pyjamas. She couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Checking up on me again?" Her voice slightly cheeky.

"Actually I couldn't sleep." His accent was thick with sleep; he sat on the seat he picked out for nights like these when he would join her, in front of her. "I was counting on your company and your delicious cups of tea. What is it tonight?"

Her eyes fell on the cup in her hands and inhaled, "Camomile."

"Sounds a bit boring, usually your brews are much more…risky. It's what makes these midnight rendezvous so joyful."

"And here I thought it was the pleasure of my company". She smiled at him and handed him the tea for him to take a sip. It was always so easy to be around him. "I added honey and a pinch of cinnamon, apart from that it's very bland. I needed something to relax me tonight."

Charles looked at her, "Nightmares again?"

She shook her head, "Not tonight."

"What is it then?"

"Too much energy." Charles tensed, and whatever good mood he'd been in changed quickly as concern and worry washed over him, which he hid poorly. She shook her head again and stared out the window, "Not me, it's out there. Can't you feel it? I guess I'm more sensitive to it but it's so strong tonight I thought maybe I wasn't the only one. I have this…feeling that something is coming. Its almost as if the sky is preparing itself."

"What for?" The question wasn't much for his curiosity, but rather to have her voice out her thoughts.

"I don't know. The energy makes me feel so alive and powerful but whatever is coming it doesn't give me a good vibe, I feel very on the edge."

Charles striking eyes followed hers into the night sky, all he could see were just average clouds, and on the random patch of clear sky a few stars scattered here and there. He looked at the girl next to him, tucked inside a blanket protectively with her choice of book for the night in her oversized pyjamas, all that was missing was the cup of tea he was currently holding.

_Melody Montgomery _was her name. He'd met her around six months back by accident. Her mind had literally screamed to his, and despite the fact that she'd been four states away it was loud enough to knock him out. She was on of them; she was a _mutant_ a telepath like him, but she wasn't an ordinary one. When they'd found her she was so broken it had taken two months for her to begin to speak, and even then it was mostly through thought and to very few. The first time he'd heard her voice he was so shocked he'd dropped his cup of tea. She had such a unique voice, it was deep and feminine, and despite the fact that it was smooth like silk there was an edge to it that made it slightly raspy. He knew it hadn't always been like that, on nights when she had nightmares and woke up screaming that raspy edge was more pronounced, sometimes she lost her voice completely. But when she spoke, everyone would stop and listen, she had a way to speak, to use words and tones that made everything she said seem almost personal and intimate.

The girl in question was currently staring at the night sky in thought, and as much as he desired to reach into her mind he couldn't. If he wanted her to feel that she was in a safe environment he had to respect her wishes. He saw a shiver run down her back and she tensed, snapping her eyes up towards the sky.

An almost inaudible "Oh my God" escaped her lips as she pointed outside to the sky, "Look! There!"

And he did, up there in the clouds there was a strange storm forming. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth hung like an idiot as he watched the clouds turn to life in a frenzy of strange colours swirling together in circular motion. They seemed to be forming a whirlpool up in the sky.

"It's the energy Charles!" Mel screamed almost ecstatically. "You can actually see the energy!"

Mel instantly perked up and ran towards the window feeling the energy that had previously only been humming inside her burst to life at the exposure of this new one. Her eyes were wide as she observed the bright colours illuminate the sky, she could hear thunder roaring and see the lightning blasting in different colours, but most of all she could feel the foreign energy explode in such a way that for the first time in a long time Mel felt as alive as that energy source.

"Quick Charles!" she screamed as she dashed to the door, "We gotta see this! This is a once in a lifetime phenomena!" She was already outside and exposed to the wild winds created by the storm, keen eyes watching the eye of it at a distance that drew her in, she could see it was the highest energy point of the storm. She turned around and saw Charles at the door gaping at the sky, "Charles! Hurry!"

Her yelling his name shook whatever state of shock he'd entered and he saw her running to the centre of the storm. "Wait! Mel!" He ran after her, quite awkwardly as he continued to stare at the sky, "It could be dangerous! That amount of energy can't be good, especially not for you, you have no idea what kind it is, or how it would affect you, or where it came from, or-"

Mel's honey like laughter (which was rare) filled the air, "Charles you're rambling!" Her surprisingly quick legs continued running to the storm. "Trust me! This is good! This feels good!"

Following after her he quickly glanced back at the house and saw his students slowly emerge from the door all of which shared looks of fear, curiosity and excitement. Aware of the bravado act of most of the boys he yelled at them; "Stay there! Stay inside!" And without bothering if they heard him he continued after Mel, who was now very far away.

By the time he reached her she was in the middle of the field staring at the sky with a look of amazement. The wild colours mesmerized her; it was as if the northern lights had decided to have a party in their backyard and she didn't mind the front row seat.

"Wow." She whispered.

"I thought this gave you a bad feeling, that it was preparing for something bad."

She shook her head, and in an almost awe like voice whispered, "I must have been wrong, something like this can't be bad. Its such pure energy Charles, I know you can't feel it, but…wow, I wish you could."

Then, suddenly it exploded and the clouds became a tornado heading straight towards them.

"Mel! Watch out!" Charles screamed whilst grabbing her and pulling her aside, but her eyes wouldn't leave the storm, it wasn't until the tornado collided with the ground that she shut them.

Pity, had either of them kept them open they would have seen the body the storm expelled from within in a gush of energy and colour. They missed the violent way the body broke through the barrier of chaos, reality and the unknown. But they didn't miss the loud bang that broke the storm, the loud crash that shut it down, and the cold silence that followed afterwards. Gone were the colours, the clouds, the all-consuming energy, and in its place all that was left was the dark starless night sky.

The sudden loss of energy shocked Mel out of her trance and she looked at the place where the tornado had crashed.

"Charles!" she shouted as she got up and raced to that spot, "There's a body, oh my God! There's someone, that storm just spat someone out!"

"What? Someone actually came out from that?" Charles shouted as he followed.

She dropped to her knees next to the body and instantly had to fight the urge to throw up. What was in front of her was hardly a body; it looked more like a corpse. All over his exposed chest showed burn marks, both recent and old, with skin hanging of them, it was not a healthy pink but rather a rainbow of blue, yellow, green and black. His face was beaten black, an eye-swollen shot and his lips split in two, but to top it all of this poor man had raw gashes oozing blood splitting his chest, arms, legs and guessing his back too, they appeared infected and were turning a strange colour. Frozen solid at the macabre image in front of her she didn't notice the strangled pants of pain the man was making.

"Charles, what happened to him?" she whispered as her eyes stung with tears.

The man wheezed and a bit of blood fell from his lips.

"He's alive!" Charles said.

Instantly Mel placed her ear by his shattered lips and felt the light gushes of air as he tried to breathe. She looked at Charles with determination, "Go back to the house and get help!"

As he followed her orders Mel took off her light jacket and gently covered his body with it to keep it warm. She placed her hand on his bloodied forehead and felt the cold sweat and fever; in a desperate attempt to keep him from tumbling over to the other side she began speaking to him.

"Stay with me okay?" She didn't fail to notice the breaking of her tone as she spoke or how silly she looked speaking to an unconscious body. Not knowing what to say she just continued speaking. "Just stay here, don't follow some light or cross a river or anything like that."

As she spoke the hand that was on his forehead began a comforting caress through his hair. "Stay here, please." She might have imagined it but she felt a small reaction to her words, almost as if he subconsciously leaned into her touch. Encouraged by this her hands began to trail over his face, gently cleaning the smeared blood off his lips with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Stay with me, fight a little more."

Charles and a few boys could be seen in the distance running towards them, "Help is coming! Don't give up on me, please don't." She whispered the words to his ear begging him not to die.

The man began to shake violently as inaudible grunts of pain escaped his lips, "Oh God! Oh God!" In a panic she placed his head on her knees to allow breathing to be easier, and cradled his face in her hands, but still he coughed blood. "Don't go! Stay with my voice, follow it!"

Painful flashbacks hit her with full force shattering the walls within her, causing her to break down into tears. The graphic visual of this man brought such raw memories that her body was shaking and suddenly saving this man meant so much more.

Charles instantly was by her side along with the others, "He needs a doctor; we should call a doctor!" she begged as tears fell from her eyes, "Help, he needs help, can't you see he's leaving us!"

As Charles inspected the state of this man he began ordering the boys, "He needs medical assistance urgently, bring him to my lab as gently as possible."

Before she gave him up to the boys she whispered in his ear as a last attempt: "They're going to help you but you need to stay here, no one will hurt you if you're with me, just follow my voice and I'll make sure you live. I promise."

In a few minutes they managed to get the stranger down to a bed in the underground lab and stabilized, an hour later they had cleaned and bandaged his body and placed him under medication. It was weird but he somehow looked healthier all wired up to big machines and that put Mel at ease.

Mel observed the man on the bed, his head hooked to wires to control his brain waves like the rest of him; his face had been the only thing they didn't clean, to be honest as soon as they realized he didn't have a lethal concussion they prioritized the rest of his wounds. Having picked her latest project, she went to the sink and filled a small bucket with water and gathered some rags. Gently she began with his forehead, staying clear of the wires, following that she trailed the rag across his aristocratic nose, carefully wiping his split lips- **_huh, that's weird they looked like fresh wounds before but now they're almost fully healed_**. Ignoring that nagging thought she carried on to his defined cheekbones, admiring them and the strength they showed- **_almost unbreakable_**. Finally she reached the eyes, the swelling in his eye had gone down and the colouring improved- **_remarkable! Maybe he is a mutant after all_**. Despite having finished her ministrations her mind went numb and her hand just continued to move along his face as she admired him, sleeping peacefully.

"Having fun there?" she stopped and turned to find Charles wearing his lab coat on top of his pyjamas and the visual made her chuckle.

"I got distracted," facing the man she was tending, she continued, "his wounds, at least the ones on his face, are healing quite rapidly. Abnormally so, it's almost as if he's a-"

"Mutant." The sure tone of his words let her know he wasn't just finishing her line but confirming her thought, he pointed to his lab, "Follow me, I have something to show you."

And she did, soon she was seeing graphics and numbers on the screen of his lab, the ones that showed the constant monitoring of their patient. Charles began to point at screens:

"This man shows much more than rapid regeneration, look at that screen." Her eyes scanned the numbers, "You can see the antibodies this man is creating are unique, it's like rather than having various sets of antibodies for different infections he has one set of superior antibodies which mutate whenever they identify a new virus, and they can mutate so that the same antibody fights off two different viruses at the same time reaching ultimate immunity. It's fascinating."

"Wow."

"Also," they moved across the lab to see more screens, "his body temperature is far too low for an average human being, in fact temperatures this low would mean he was a dead man, yet his heart beats five times the speed of a human."

"But he had a fever, I felt it with my own hand."

"Yes, but I believe that has to do with his own healing process or maybe to do with the energy storm."

"How did he-how _could_ he survive that storm?" she asked. "What was he even doing inside it?"

He just shrugged.

One of the screens began to beep, "What's that one saying?"

"Strange," Charles face twisted into a weird mix of uncertainty and fear, "That's the machine overheating."

"Overheating? Doesn't it require irrational amounts of energy for that to happen? Maybe the storm's affected the equipment."

He shook his head as he tried to fix the machines, "This energy is coming directly from him."

Mel froze solid and looked at Charles, "He's the energy source? You think he's the one behind the storm too?"

"I'm not sure, but the last person to fry the system this way was-"

"Me."

They both looked at each other for a few moments in silence until Charles decided to break it, "I'm going to go back to the crater where we found him, analyse the perimeter for energy and traces of radiation so we can explore this in detail. I get the feeling the more we know about the storm the more we will know about our patient." He began to grab the equipment he needed and handed her four glass vials, "I need you to take some more blood samples, I want to see if he's giving off traces of the storm, if he absorbed that energy or if he created it. I'll need to run as many tests as possible to see if his mutation-"

"Is related to mine." At the questioning look he gave her she simply smiled sheepishly, "You forget I can also read minds." She began shoving him out the door. "Go on! Get your science on _professor_, I'm sure I can handle a simple blood sample, God knows I've lived through so many of those."

After he left Mel went back to the patients room only to find it empty. **_That's impossible. In order for you to leave you have to pass through Charles' lab and we didn't see anyone. For God's sakes we were monitoring his vitals! Where would he have go-_**

A sudden forced smashed her head against the tiled wall with a loud _CRACK_. The impact of it knocking all senses out of her as a throbbing pain began in the back of her head; grunting she could feel a warm liquid dripping from where she's been hit but before she had time to even open her eyes cold fingers gripped her throat violently and lifted her off her feet, her back sliding against the wall. By the time she was a good feet of the ground her eyes opened as she tried to catch air, sharp nails scratching the hand with a vice grip.

Her actions stopped when enraged eyes met hers, the pure hatred within them froze her hand. There in front of her was the man, the injured stranger; his face fully healed but still deathly pale almost turning blue. The man opened his once bloodied lips but not a sound came out, so his grip tightened making Melody choke.

**_What have they done to me? Why did they burn me? My voice! What have those creatures done to my voice?_** The thought, so rough and violent screamed in her head.

With black spots in her vision she carried the hand that was gripping his and brought it to his face, almost like a caress, to voice her thoughts.

**_You were…hurt._** She managed to pass the thought, **_A storm…you were dying…we tried to save you… I tried…_**

**_My thoughts! How can you read them? What sorcery do you possess?_**

**_You're… hurting me…_**

The man just continued to glare,**_ Ignorant fool, what have you done? I shall kill you for what you've done._**

**_You're… safe… protected_**

His grip tightened as he scoffed and Mel continued to struggle as the life began to leave her, **_So naïve…Answer me!_**

She began to feel him lower her and his grip loosen, she got the impression that he was still weak, but she was almost completely out of it to process his actions.

**_You're…chocking me…let me… go…_**

Her hand fell from his face and went limp by her side.

"Please…" she had managed to breathe out.

And before her image grew black, before she passed out, she could have sworn she saw recognition in those jaded green eyes.

**A/N:**

**Thoughts? What's going to happen? What happened to Loki? **

**Loki a mutant…hahaha**

**Been introduced to out leading lady…what do you think? No physical descriptions on purpose…you'll have to be patient for that and simply let your imagination flow. More depth into her storyline next chapter as well as some strange chemistry between our characters, huh what will be strange about it? Stay tuned and find out.**

**I hope you enjoyed this wonderful chappie…I worked really hard on it, I would spend an hour writing and perfecting a good 500 words only to later chop it off if I didn't think it fit. What can I say I'm a perfectionist that way.**

**Hope you enjoyed it lovelies, please be generous and leave a review, the quench my thirst :P**

**Have a lovely day **


End file.
